Concrete Angel
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: Artemis is hiding a deadly secret, Is it too late? Just a little song fic i wrote. Please Review.


**Hey guys I know I should be updating my other stories. I'm sad to say this, but I have the accursed writers block so until I am free from the idea stopping creativity blocking grasps of this cursed inflictment I will be doing one shots. Some will be humorous and crazy (like most of my one shots) and others like this one will be angst ridden and tragic. (Can't help it I blame my muse Larry) And if this monstrosity continues I might even take requests and suggestions, but lets all hope I don't have to resort to that. (**Yells at Larry**) **

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Song by Martina McBride**

**0o0o0o**

**"Concrete Angel"**

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

Artemis walked to school with a paper bag lunch in her hand; the school lunches were too expensive so she had to pack lunch everyday. She wore the uniform from the day before because she didn't have time to wash her other uniform. The blonde mentally prepared herself for the comments and remarks from her classmates. To them she was just another scholarship kid; a charity case. Sure there were a few people that were decent enough to treat her civilly like Bette, Barbra and that weird Grayson kid, but that was pretty much it. If only the others know she was a superhero then maybe they wouldn't look at her like she was a piece of garbage, but Artemis didn't want the attention. Before she rounded the block and arrived in the school courtyard she pulled down her sleeves and made sure the bruises didn't show, she really didn't want to come up with another lame excuse to cover up the _real_ reason for the bruises._****_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

She sees the unasked questions in Canary's worried eyes as she winces during training. The archer does her best to show no pain; no weakness, but sometimes its not enough and her true feelings slip out. Only for a moment, but it's enough for her other teammates to see that something was wrong. Everyday she dreads her journey home, knowing that somewhere during her treck to the apartment _he _would be there. Some days he would try to force League information out of her, others he was just there to point out her flaws or even to threaten her mother. Sometimes as she fights him off she wonders what life would be like if she never existed.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**_

During the stormy Gotham nights he would sometimes find her as she ran to her apartment and drag her into an alley just to yell at her. The only reason Artemis kept the will to live was the dream of a better life with out her father constantly after her. Sometimes when she spent time with the team she even forgot about her troubled past, she even felt loved. All that came crashing down when she was forced to face the harsh reality of her life; she would never be free.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**_

She heard loud bang at the door, before she could even walk towards the front room it swung open. She shrieked when she saw who it was. The scars on her fragile heart ached because she knew what was coming. She grabbed her bow and stood in front of her mother. She hollers and screams at the man, even fires a few arrows. But nothing helps. She hears her mother's cries, her father's angry yells and the rain hitting the roof. In a last resort she flings herself in front of her mother taking the bullet that was meant for the woman. She ignores the wet blinding pain in her side as she runs after her father. She doesn't stop until her legs give out and she falls onto the hard pavement in a grimy alley.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
**_

In the stormy Gotham night nine pairs of legs sprint through the city with haste. All hoping they're not too late. Artemis feels the blood leak out in the alley through the hole in her side. She feels the white blinding pain coursing through her empting veins. Everything starts to fade as her life flashes before her eyes. She fights it at first trying to get up and go on, but eventually she gives in and lets herself fly.

The first person arrives; it's already too late. She's already gone. Faintly she still can feel the person attempt to give her CPR, but she's too far gone to come back. As she soars she sees the person let out an anguished cry begging and pleading for her not to go. It's too late for that even, at last she was free.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
**_

In a shady corner of the Gotham cemetery a small group stands in front of a small angel statue. Tears streamed down their faces as she was lowered into the ground. The blonde looked calm; almost peaceful. Her mother's guilt ridden cries of anguish echoed in the distance. They all said their final farewell each leaving a single rose on the casket. The autumn leaves twirled in the wind as the bagpipes played and the last eulogy was spoken. Disbelief and guilt hung in the air as the group stared at the grave. How could they not see this happening, they should of seen the clues. Rain fell as if the sky itself was mourning too.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
**_

As she soared above the ground she felt the pull upward. She looked down upon the world that she couldn't rise above until now. Finally she was free. She smiled as she rose above the clouds to a place she knew she would be loved.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Wow that was more depressing then I expected. I am now questioning my mental state right now (maybe I'll go find a shrink) please review. I worked hard on this.**

**Tootles!**


End file.
